Catalisador
by Evenstar M
Summary: Harry encontra um Draco destruído à porta de sua casa uma noite, e o deixa entrar. Quando Draco lhe conta uma história de dor e medo, o herói começa a repensar seus sentimentos acerca do inimigo. TRADUÇÃO


**Catalisador**

Autora: The Wykkyd

Tradutora: Evenstar M.

**Disclaimer: **Relembrando que não possuo nenhum dos personagens dessa história...

**Aviso: **Essa história contém slash, e relata uma relação Harry/Draco. Se não gosta, não leia. Também haverá alguns temas adultos, bem como sexuais (como foi dito na censura). Apenas para todos saberem.

**Sumário:** Harry encontra um Draco destruído à porta de sua casa uma noite, e o deixa entrar. Quando Draco lhe conta uma história de dor e medo, o herói começa a repensar seus sentimentos acerca do inimigo. Essa história se situa depois do sexto ano em Hogwarts de Harry e Draco.

**Notas da Autora:** Eu ainda não faço idéia de onde essa história vai parar. A idéia apenas pulou em minha cabeça uma noite, então eu comecei a escrever. Espero continuar a história e adicionar mais capítulos a ela. Catalyst também é a minha primeira fanfic Harry/Draco, bem como primeira fic no período HP. Então é tipo uma experiência, e um estudo das personagens, acima de tudo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 1: Visitante da Meia-Noite**

Guerra. Esconderijo. Segredos. Bem. Mal. Escolhas. Vida...Morte.

Harry Potter jazia em sono profundo sobre a mesa, o prato semi feito de um lado, os óculos tortos, e uma única vela acesa a seu lado. A luz dançava por sua face cansada, realçando os círculos negros ao redor de seus olhos. Seu cabelo bagunçado como sempre caía levemente em seu rosto, tendo crescido um pouco mais desde o término do ano escolar, há um mês atrás. Do lado de fora, a chuva chicoteava as janelas sem pena, escorrendo pelas paredes do apartamento e formando rios que desciam pela rua. O vento açoitava a chuva em desalinho, arremessando-a de todas as formas possíveis e um relâmpago estourava de vez em quando, iluminando o céu por um momento, e então desaparecendo quando um trovão estremecia a terra.

Toc, toc... toc, toc, toc. Harry Potter endireitou-se com um ofego, seus óculos escorregando para a mesa ao virar a cabeça em direção a porta. Alguém estava batendo. Que horas eram? Harry olhou para o relógio na parede; era uma da manhã. Praguejando e tirando sua varinha do bolso enquanto recolocava os óculos, o Menino que Sobreviveu dirigiu-se à porta e pousou a mão na maçaneta, seu coração pulsando de choque e medo. _Eles me acharam._ _Mas como? Talvez seja Rony ou Hermione... Não seja idiota. Eles estão na Toca. Eles não estariam aqui. Oh Deus, eles me acharam. É tão cedo_, Harry pensou freneticamente. Toc, toc... Harry respirou fundo e abriu a porta, apontando sua varinha até que esta tocasse quem ou o que quer que fosse no peito.

"Quem está aí?" Harry perguntou friamente, o terror quase lhe rasgando aos pedaços. _Eles me acharam... Oh Deus, eles me acharam..._

Ele ouviu um pequeno gemido de dor quando sua varinha tocou algo rudemente. Harry perscrutou a escuridão, distinguindo vagamente uma pessoa de pele pálida vestindo uma túnica preta com capuz. Era um deles... eles tinham vindo. Harry não esperou por uma resposta,

"Por que você está aqui?" ele exigiu asperamente, preparado para lançar um ataque a qualquer momento. A figura levantou a cabeça, embora sua face ainda estivesse obscurecida pelo capuz. Harry repetiu a pergunta "Eu perguntei..."

"Abaixe sua varinha, droga. Isso machuca", a figura praguejou, movimentando a varinha para longe dele. Harry franziu.

"O que. Você. Está. Fazendo. Aqui?" Perguntou, o ódio lhe tomando os sentidos. O traidor; não importava se ele não tivesse seguido com seus planos, ainda assim ele era um traidor. E Harry ainda o odiava, agora mais do que nunca.

"Para ser franco, eu preciso de um lugar para ficar, Potter", a figura sussurrou em seu tom usual.

"Como é que é? Você vem aqui, a _mim_, por um lugar pra ficar? Você é louco?" Harry retrucou, a raiva ainda correndo por seu corpo.

"Alguns acham que sim, na verdade, alguns muitos. E sim, eu vim a você...obviamente", veio a resposta de Harry num tom civilizado.

"Por que diabos você está aqui? Eu poderia te matar agora mesmo, e acredite, eu realmente não acho que teria problemas com isso", Harry rosnou, seus olhos acendendo perigosamente.

A figura abaixou sua varinha, e mirou-lhe com endurecidos olhos cinzas. Harry sentiu parte de seu ódio se esvair. Quando ele olhou nos olhos de Draco, foi como se estivesse mirando um espelho. Não importava que aqueles olhos fossem cinza, ao contrário dos seus. Eles tinham o mesmo olhar. O mesmo amedrontado, dolorido e desesperado olhar que ele tinha em seus próprios olhos. Eram olhos sem nenhum resquício de juventude; olhos que haviam visto demais.

"Estou aqui porque é seguro. Ninguém sabe onde você está..."

"Então, uma vez que eu acredite nessa sua história de merda, você vai se virar e chamar os seus amigos, lhes dizendo onde Harry Potter está para que venham pegá-lo? Ou você já fez isso? Eu deveria estar preparado para uma invasão a qualquer momento?" Harry acusou, sua voz aumentando de tom.

"Eu não contei a ninguém. E manterei minha palavra... contanto que você me deixe entrar", Draco implorou.

"Por que você precisa entrar, Malfoy? Não estou num bom humor para perdoar", Harry rosnou.

"Potter, eu não posso falar sobre isso aqui. Caso você não se lembre", Draco murmurou, "Estou debaixo da chuva numa rua trouxa, falando com você sobre coisas de que os trouxas realmente não deveriam saber. Deixe-me entrar, e eu te direi um pouco sobre o porquê de eu estar aqui", Draco exigiu. Como se para lembrar Harry, uma rajada de vento bateu uma fina lâmina de chuva nele. Invejosamente ele abiu a porta, apenas o suficiente para Draco Malfoy entrar. Quando o garoto loiro e alto se moveu, Harry percebeu que ele mancava levemente.

Draco parou à porta e Harry permitiu-se observar as mudanças ocorridas no sonserino. E teve de manter a calma para não demonstrar sua surpresa e horror. O garoto parecia ter ido ao inferno e voltado. Possuía olheiras em volta de seus olhos, e seus ossos foram assustadoramente acentuados por suas bochechas enconvadas que pareciam se curvar em volta do maxilar. O cabelo normalmente loiro-platinado estava sujo, sem o usual brilho do qual o sonserino adorava se gabar. Um pequeno corte descia por sua bochecha, marcando a pele perfeita com um traço vermelho. Seu olho esquerdo se encontrava preto e roxo, embora algum feitiço houvesse diminuído a maior parte do inchaço. Os olhos observadores de Harry perceberam pequenos hemotomas que percorriam a pele pálida de Malfoy, descendo por seu pescoço fino e criando duas linhas púrpuras pelo caminho.

"Você está..." Harry começou.

"Cale a boca, Potter. Eu não ligo pra como eu estou, ok?", Harry piscou duvidoso, Draco Malfoy, não se importando com sua aparência?

"Ok. Eu deixei você entrar, agora você me diz por que diabos está aqui. Comece com de onde você veio" Harry retrucou, ainda ressentido. Draco abaixou sua túnica, estremecendo de dor. Um anfitrião solidário ofereceria uma cadeira, mas Harry ainda não conseguia se sentir mal pelo traidor, não importava o quão desconfortável ele estava.

"Eu vim _deles_, dos Comensais da Morte."

"Então, você ainda é um deles?" Harry perguntou arrogante, com um sorriso malicioso que seria bem aceito na casa dos Malfoy.

"Eu nunca disse isso..." Draco começou.

"Oh me desculpe, eu não sabia que você podia tirar férias. Eu achei que ser um Comensal da Morte era uma profissão de tempo integral", Harry interrompeu com a voz cortante. Draco fez uma careta.

"Merda Potter! Eu não sou um deles. Sim, eu costumava ser, você viu a marca, mas não sou um deles! Você não acredita. Claro, eu traí você e seus amigos, mas eu nunca segui até o final, segui?" Malfoy exigiu, endireitando-se e aumentando a voz.

"Você poderia ter impedido a morte dele! Não importa que você não o tenha matado, mas você ajudou nos mínimos detalhes", Harry gritou de volta.

"Vamos lá, Potter. Diga. Diga 'Dumbledore está _morto_'; ele nunca voltará. Ele não é _nada_; mas não fui eu. Eu não o matei. Você estava _lá_, você _sabe _que foi _Snape_ que o matou", Draco gritou, a voz áspera e estridente.

"Mas você ia matá-lo, Malfoy. Você ia fazer isso pelo reconhecimento de _Voldemort_. Você ia fazer isso para ser seu favorito, assim como o seu pai" Harry rosnou, "Você ia matá-lo por todos **eles**".

"Eu não sou um deles!" Draco gritou, cerrando os punhos por debaixo da túnica. Harry deixou escapar uma risada de escárnio.

"Prove, _Malfoy_." Ele rosnou com a voz baixa. Draco pegou a manga da vestimenta e a levantou, expondo uma área firmemente atada de seu braço. Retirando as bandagens brancas com fúria, impulsionou o braço para maior claridade a fim de que Harry pudesse ver.

"Eu **não** _sou um deles_."

Harry observou. A tatuagem preta no antebraço de Draco havia sido brutalmente desfigurada em uma profunda ferida que corria numa reta de seu pulso para a parte de dentro do cotovelo. O sangue escorria lentamente, correndo pela pele pálida e marcada, encharcando o chão. Harry notou que o dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Malfoy não estava segurando a manga; pelo estranho ângulo que a junta fazia inclinada, ele deduziu que o osso estava quebrado.

"Droga Malfoy. O que foi que aconteceu com você?" Harry perguntou, ainda olhando para a grande ferida no braço do sonserino. Draco proferiu um insano som de gargalhada.

"Você acha _isso _ruim, Potter? Pois há _mais_", ele disse, cobrindo a marca negra com a manga.

"_Isso_ é o que eles fazem com os _traidores_, como você mesmo disse. Você acha que eu lhe traí, mas eu traí os Comensais, por não seguir com o plano. Era para_ eu_ ter matado Dumbledore. Eu não o fiz, e paguei por isso."

"Mas você era um deles. Por que eles iriam fazer isso com você?" Harry perguntou, olhando para onde a marca negra agora estava escondida.

"Eu os traí, Potter. Eu poderia tê-los matado, expondo-os daquela maneira. Não importava quem eu era; eu estava no caminho. Não podiam confiar em mim, e quiseram deixar claro que da próxima vez que lhes desobedecesse, eu seria morto. O que leva ao porquê de eu estar aqui. Eu escapei do calabouço da casa de meu pai, e vim para cá. Preciso ficar essa noite. Somente desta vez; eles não me encontrarão, não pensarão em me procurar aqui." Draco pediu, com medo em seus olhos. Harry mirou-lhe com suspeita.

"Como posso saber que isso não é apenas mais uma história para que eu o deixe ficar e você conte a eles onde estou? Eu não consigo confiar em uma única maldita célula desse seu corpo" Harry concluiu asperamente.

"Por acaso isso..." Draco expôs sua marca desfigurada mais uma vez, alargando a gola da túnica para mostrar as queimaduras e cicatrizes que se espalhavam por seu pescoço. "...parece uma história pra você? Elas parecem de mentira; você acha que estou _fingindo_, Potter? Eu não estou. Estou falando absolutamente sério. Quando descobrirem que eu fugi, virão atrás de mim; se me encontrarem, me matarão. Mas eles não saberão que eu escapei da cela até amanhã de manhã. Eu irei embora então; eles não saberão que eu estive aqui."

Harry pensou. As injúrias não eram falsas, eram tão reais quanto a dor de Malfoy. Mas e toda aquela história? O que o sonserino ainda estava escondendo?

"Se você ficar aqui, não poderá chegar _perto_ do meu sofá nessa túnica. Ela está imunda. Tome um banho e... nós precisamos cuidar disso", disse Harry olhando para os machucados estendidos pelo antebraço de seu 'hóspede'.

"Obrigado. Dê-me algo para vestir, e eu aceitarei suas regras", Draco retrucou, num tom não muito amigável. Ele pretendia que aquilo fosse um sinal de sua não-fraqueza. Não tinha escolha a não ser ficar com Harry aquela noite; era o último lugar na Terra onde os seguidores de Voldemort procurariam. Harry desapareceu num dos quartos dos fundos, voltando com algumas mudas de roupa; entregou-as a Draco e indicou-lhe a direção do banheiro. Malfoy adentrou o aposento e trancou a porta; um minuto depois Harry pôde ouvir a água caindo. Recolheu seu prato e jogou a comida que havia restado no lixo, depositando o prato na pia. O relógio marcava uma e vinte. Deus, como estava cansado.

Harry ocupou-se em pegar um cobertor e travesseiro para Malfoy usar durante a noite, recolhendo também um kit de primeiros socorros para quando o loiro saísse do banho. Ele tinha um pressentimento de que as feridas de Malfy iam além dos hematomas e das cicatrizes desbotadas. O que teria realmente acontecido com ele? Tudo o que havia mencionado era que pagara por sua desobediência aos Comensais da Morte. Mas parecia ser mais do que aquilo. Muito mais. A graça felina e fluida de Draco havia ido embora, dando lugar a uma flacidez esquiva; o olhar insolente fora substituído por medo, dor e vazio. No primeiro mês das férias de verão, Draco parecia ter amadurecido mais do que ele mesmo, Harry. Enquanto a dor de Draco era física, a de Harry parecia ser emocional e mental. As mortes e quase-mortes daqueles que lhe eram caros haviam lhe fatigado, e o medo de mais mortes o deixava sempre paranóico e alerta, frustando-lhe o sono e a alimentação. Harry Potter estava cada dia assemelhando-se mais a Alastor Moody, embora suas cicatrizes fossem internas.

Quinze minutos depois Draco saiu do banheiro, vestido numa camiseta vermelho berrante bem cortada e largas calças de cor bege. Harry sorriu de lado; agora ele sabia por que o sonserino sempre usava preto. Aquela cor engolfava sua pele pálida, bem, sua pele _normalmente_ pálida. Harry olhou para o pescoço e braços expostos de Draco novamente; havia mais hematomas e cortes neles do que qualquer outra coisa. Novamente sua mente encheu-se de perguntas, quem havia feito aquilo tudo a ele? Os Comensais da Morte não fariam _tudo_ aquilo, fariam? O dono dos olhos cinza parecia, porém, bem melhor do que antes, sua pele agora limpa e seu cabelo um pouco mais claro, com aquele antigo brilho voltando lentamente.

"Bem, agora eu sei por que você prefere vestir preto.", disse Harry, jogando gazes e outros suplementos médicos para Malfoy. "Ate seu braço, firmemente. Parará de sangrar por enquanto. E você pode usar essa pomada nas contusões", instruiu Harry. Draco sentou-se num banquinho da cozinha e começou a enfaixar e marca negra, mas seu dedo quebrado tornava a tarefa extremamente complicada, para não dizer dolorosa. No entanto, seu orgulho de Malfoy não iria permitir que ele pedisse ajuda a Harry. Este, por sua vez, simplesmente não conseguia sentar-se e assistir alguém, qualquer um, trabalhar com dor. _Meu Deus, eu estou sentindo pena de Mafoy?_ Harry se perguntou incrédulo. Ele não gostava de sentir isso por seus inimigos. Engolindo seu próprio orgulho, ele caminhou até Malfoy, retirando o rolo de gaze de suas mãos. Draco lhe deu um olhar gelado em resposta.

"Me dá o seu braço", Harry ordenou e ainda assim, Draco recusou.

"Potter, eu não preciso de sua ajuda. Cale a boca" Malfoy retrucou, retornando às gazes, atrapalhado. Harry cutucou seu dedo quebrado, e um grito de dor escapou dos lábios do sonserino.

"Mas o que é isso! Não. Toque. Em mim.", disse o sonserino rudemente, puxando sua mão para longe de Harry.

"Engula o seu maldito orgulho, Malfoy. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que não pode enfaixar seu braço com um dedo quebrado, deixe-me fazer isso. _Agora", _disse Harry, sentando-se e cortando um pedaço decente de gaze. Tomando cuidado para não tocar nos machucados e abrir as feridas, ele segurou o braço esquerdo de Draco e começou a trabalhar. Este mirava o moreno como se ele fosse arrancar seu braço fora, ao invés de curá-lo. Segurando a gaze presa ao braço de Malfoy com a mão direita, Harry pegou um pequeno tubo de pomada com a esquerda, colocando um pouco da pasta amarela em seu dedo. Sem avisar, ele espalhou a pequena quantidade pela extensão da marca, correndo o dedo do pulso do garoto até o cotovelo.

"Ouch!" Draco gritou, juntamente com um punhado de maldições, enquanto desviava o braço. "Puta merda, Potter! O quê é isso?" Harry sorriu de lado.

"Isso, seu idiota, é uma pomada anti-infecção. Essa ferida vai se abrir daqui a pouco, me dê o seu braço de novo", Harry comandou, não gostando da razão desconhecida pela qual Malfoy se esquivava quando era tocado. Era como se tivesse medo de qualquer contato. Harry procurou atar o braço do sonserino o mais firme possível, e finalmente prendeu os dois pedaços restantes de gaze com um laço em formato de borboleta. Então liberou o braço do sonserino.

"Pronto, agora deixe-me ver o seu dedo."

Draco lhe lançou um olhar mortal e suspendeu a mão numa tentativa, como se estivesse esperando um tapa. O sonserino não estava gostando da maneira com que o toque de Harry fazia sua pele queimar, mas não do jeito quando seu pai ou Voldemort lhe tocavam. O toque de Harry era calmo, confortante... seguro. Mas ainda assim... da última vez que fora tocado sob qualquer circunstância, o toque havia deixado marcas.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notas da Tradutora:** Pois é, depois de três anos, aqui estou eu cumprindo meu combinado com a Wykkyd. Agradeço a ela pela confiança (tripla!) na minha tradução, mesmo com tantos imprevistos ao longo de todo esse tempo. Espero que gostem da fic tanto como eu, quando a li pela primeira vez. Qualquer errinho me perdoem, não tive beta revisora, fazer o que?


End file.
